Another Chance
by Pandakisses13
Summary: Tom…I knew he would be able to do it. He did have the ambition. I wonder does, he even remember our days? Does he even think of me? We live in the same town. But we never cross paths only when an event occurs, but we don't look each other's way.SableXNook
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters they are from Animal Crossing. I know this isn't how the actual story was in the game. But it is just a fan fiction. Of course it won't be the same. -_-'**

* * *

"….Why?" A young women hedgehog's eyes seem to grow into saucers.

"I have to! Don't you see! This is the answer! I can help you and your little sister! You won't have to worry about a thing!" A young man raccoon tried reassuring the hedgehog.

"You won't come back…"

"I promise I WILL! I'LL MAKE A BUSSINESS MAN OUT OF ME!"

"Money…That's all you want…But…I don't need that…My work is doing me and Mabel just fine…" The women started backing away from the raccoon.

"Be that way, but when I come back here, you'll see! I have stores opened everywhere! The money will be crawling toward me!" The young man then walked away with his inspirations.

The memory faded as my sister called my name.

"Sable! Sable! Snap out of it! We have a customer!"

I look up to see Goldie the dog coming in. She seemed happier than usual.

"Tom Nook just opened his new and last store Nookington! He has been carrying in some bells now! More things are on the shelves, you two should seriously go check it out."

Tom…I knew he would be able to do it. He did have the ambition. I wonder does, he even remember our days? Does he even think of me? We live in the same town. But we never cross paths only when an event occurs, but we don't look each other's way.

"Ah, I remember, when he had enough time for his friends, but now to him we're just customers… Always obsessed with the money." Mable exclaimed fixing one of our clothing items neatly in place again.

I was silent as they gossiped over the events happening in town. I looked back at the sewing machine.

Tom Nook, the famous Business man in our town now, but in the past, he was my best friend. I wanted to be more with him, but his mind was working in his grandfather's store then seeing my heart. He only saw bells.

"Sable."

I looked up to see Goldie standing over me.

"It's true that you and Tom used to be Best Friends? It SOUNDS SO like me and Ed. But well….we're much closer than you and Tom are now huh?" She giggles over her thoughts of Ed the horse.

"It was once true…." I state and then I went back on sewing.

"You never seem to talk about you and Tom Nook anymore sis. You should get over what happened."

"I have to get back to sewing, sorry for saying anything…" I went on with my work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay since I finally got a review I decided to publish the next chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH! SO here it is. BTW it isn't like the story of the game was, thats why it's called a fanfiction it's not suppose to be the same. I do not own any of the characters. I mean you know that right? Okay.**

After we closed up, I went to the town hall, getting my mail.

As I walked in, I noticed Phyllis talking to Pelly. When they saw me come in they fell silent. Phyllis grabbed her purse and walked over to the door.

"Pardon us…" Pelly mumbled to me and went over to the mail department.

"You shouldn't deny something like that Pelly…" Mumbled Phyllis and then the bell of the door chimed as she walked out.

"W-what was that?" I asked Pelly.

She sighed and mumbled softly.

"Pete sent Phyllis a love letter again…She bragged about how stupid he was for him to love her…and then stated I was jealous of the matter…"

My eyes widen. It was the love triangle again. I had overheard someone explaining about Pete having a crush on Phyllis; Pelly's older sister. But everyone, beside Pete knew that Pelly loved him. Mable told me it has been going on much more this week.

"You are though aren't you?" I asked skeptical.

"Who would LIKE Phyllis?! She's always saying something rude she even makes fun of Pete behind his back!"

I guess I was right. Pelly was jealous of Phyllis.

A loud snoring came from the back. We turned to see Mayor Tortimer sleeping in his office chair.

I then explained in a much hushed voice

"But, don't you get a lot more admirer's than Phyllis? Maybe she's jealous by that…"

I had always remembered even in high school Pelly would always have secret admirers.

"That's not the POINT Sable! You should at least understand my dilemma!"

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked cautiously, not sure if I wanted to hear more gossip that included myself. Such a small town we live in.

"You and Nook of course… You loved him, but he left you for money! It's kind of the same thing if you think about it!" Pelly's voiced seemed to have risen.

My freckled face started heating up.

"Who told you that…T-that's a lie?" I whispered frighten.

"….Goldie…" She whispered softly.

"…..May I have my mail now?" I had asked very irritated.

I started to walk back toward the shop.

Never tell a gossiping person anything! They will turn your words around and tell some other animal!

I bumped into something soft. I looked up and noticed officer Copper, the police dog in our town.

He smiled at me.

"You shouldn't be walking this late at night, what if there is something out here?"

"W-well you are on watch, I'm sure I am pretty safe officer copper." I said moving to the side.

He nodded and said good night to me and headed off onto the path.

As I stood a far from the shop I noticed a dark figure standing at the door. I had remembered Mable saying to had to go to the city to by more supplies. Was she back so suddenly? She had the extra key why would she stand at the door?

I walked forward and noticed this wasn't my porcupine of a sister.

"Um we're closed; you may want to come back in the morning." I tell the tall figure.

His face turned toward the light of the moon. HE had dark brown hair, and a black mask covering his eyes.

It was Tom Nook…

He sat in one of our comfy chairs and stared into the fishbowl on our coffee table. I had invited him inside so he could discuss why he was here. He had on a dark company suit and a sharp red tie. He seemed very business-like, if only his past could see him now. His face as always was handsome and his dark mask showing his sparkling onyx eyes. I blushed softly and sat in the other chair across from him.

"Why are you not attending your store?" I asked.

"Sable… I need your help." He whispered softly toward me. Tom's tone showing grief and misery

"I made a deal with someone in the past…"

"With whom did you make this deal with?" I asked toward Tom. I was wondering in my mind why he needed me for help.

"You may not know him…He goes by the name of Redd."

I had heard this name before, from my other sister in a letter.

"I've heard of his name from my sister…" I mumbled.

"Your sister…Mable knows of him!?" He seemed worried and shock at the same time.

No one, not even Tom Nook knew of our other sister. The oldest one who left after our parents had died. She had sat out to find her own calling since I was old enough to take care of Mable myself. I don't talk with her as much as Mable does; actually I try to keep my distance from Lable, who changed her name to Labelle.

"My older sister…Labelle knows of him. She lives and works in the city. In one of her letters to Mabel she speaks of him as a sleazy business man."

He smiles softy.

"I did not know you had another sister…And yes that describes him well…"

"I do not speak of her…"

His smiled disappeared from his mask face. The gloomy face of his always made my heart beat abnormally.

"Well as you know Redd is a business man. We actually used to work together when I was beginning my future. "

"In the city…" I mumbled softly.

"…Yes in the city Sable…" He mutters knowing my thoughts of the City. The City that had changed Tom Nook; the thought broke my heart.

"What was the deal you made…?"

"He gave me 150,000 bells to start my career…And told me when I'm managing money on my own I'd owe him back."

I nodded toward him to go on.

"I had told him It was my promise…And as sleazy as it was. I owed him more than I bargained for."

"W-what did you owe him?" I asked skeptically.

"….I has to give him my whole business…"

"WHAT!?" I asked him in horror. He wiped his brow and turned his head back to the fishbowl.

"Sable, I didn't understand. I thought I'd just have to pay him back. But I was wrong. When I'd keep sending him the money he would repeat that this is not what he wanted but thanked me in gratitude. I called him up and asked him what the get-up was. He explained to me, that he should own my store since he had gave me the money in the beginning to start that business. It all made since. I now knew why Redd was so kind enough to give me the money! He was a sleazy Fox and I fell for it!"

"…Please calm down. That was your mistake was it not? Why are you coming to me for help…?" I then gave him some tea he sipped it breathing in and out.

"You're the only one. That has to understand…You have to come and help me keep my business! Whatever I can do I need your help! COME TO THE CITY WITH ME! Explain to him I can't do that…"

"I-I just…Why is it me you're coming to? Tortimer may be able to help you…." The mayor must be able to help Tom.

"He can't know what I did! He can't know what happened at the city, the money I used to start my business is Dirty money!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone so much! You've been so nice! So I decided to upload Chapter 3. Btw this is a fanfiction of course it wont have the same story line as the game, I mean it doesn't even have much of a story line to began with right? And of course I don't own the characters.

But Sable is my favorite character from AC.

* * *

I hear the store door slam shut. My face turned pale as I heard my sister call my name out.

"Sable I'm home! You wouldn't believe the traffic up there!"

I turn to Tom Nook; I can't let my sister know he is here. Rumors could start in a small town.

I shhh him and push him into my closet and whisper to Tom in a crack.

"Don't make a sound...If my sister knew you were here…" My voice trailed off.

Mable was on the stairs watching me.

"H-hello Mable welcome back home…" I smile sweetly to her making my way away from the closet.

"What are you doing near the closet sister?"

"Um...I was putting away some clothes." I say sitting back down on the comfy couch. How was I going to get Tom out of the closet without my sister in the house?

My eyes wondered over to the closet imagining Tom Nook getting his suit crinkled as he was squished into my clothes and coats. My freckled cheeks heated up again as the thought was swimming in my head.

I look around and noticed a pile of letters I hadn't sent out yet. A bright light bulb went off in my head.

"Mable can you do me a favor?" I asked skeptical as if she'd probably not do it for me.

"Yeah, Sable what is it?" She asked from the far room.

"Can you mail these letters please? I need them sent by tonight!"

I handed her the blue envelopes as she nodded suspicious.

"Why didn't you do this earlier?"

"I um had forgotten about them!" This was partially the truth.

She cocks her head and looks over at the closet. I hold my breath.

"That very irresponsible of you Sable…"

I mumble off about something she couldn't quite hear. I was getting very impatient with the matter.

"Fine, I'll leave to the post office maybe Phyllis has something exciting to tell…"

"Don't forget your coat Mable! It gets very cold out there!" I explain as she walks up the stairs.

"As always you are very motherly to her." Tom Nook stands behind me. My cheeks heat up again and my heart beats faster. Why was it always like this? This must be why I never liked crossing paths with him in town.

"I have to speak with Redd tonight, please…I need your help now Sable, I promise I'll owe you a favor later!"

"Promises from a business man?"I ask suspicious.

He sighs fixes his company suit and nods.

"You have my word as Tom Nook himself."

I smile at him for a few seconds. His business was in danger and instead of going to someone else, he came to his one friend. A friend he left long ago for greater things…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone again for being so supported of my fanfiction and this coupling. You make me want to upload faster! Well as you know I do not own these characters or animal crossing. And you know the rest of what I say so please continue reading Another Chance chapter four.**

* * *

As we made our way out the door, Tom looked both ways making sure no one was around to see us both leaving the Tailor shop.

Though we were wrong….

_In a short distance someone was watching a hedgehog in a pink plaid apron and patched caprices and a light blue polo shirt come out with a tall raccoon with an expensive company suit leaving the Tailor Shop together. This very person was Ed the horse on a late night jog. He had much to tell to his best friend Goldie._

"How are we going to get there? The bus schedule doesn't start till 6:00 A.M. And the train doesn't even start till 8:00 A.M.!"

"We have an old friend that could take us…" He whispered as we held hands walking through the trees. With my memory we were heading toward the dock.

"But I thought Kapa'n was the bus driver…"

"And the cab driver…He does a lot of transportation, the only thing he actually owns is a small boat. The very thing will use."

"But…" What do we tell Kapa'n? I thought this out myself.

"Don't worry I'll have everything covered…" Tom stated squeezing my hand with reassurance.

We stood on the dock as Tom pressed the radio button to get a hold of Kapa'n.

"Yarr! Who thar?" Kapa'n's voice came over the speaker.

"This is Tom Nook. I need to use your boat to head into the city. It's very important!"

"This here Dock is closed fer business!"

"But you still have the boat correct? I'll give you 10,000 BELLS for transportation!"

My eyes widened 10,000 bells was a lot to use with Kapa'n.

"….Good bells…" the toad on the other side muttered.

The radio beeped as he signed off.

We looked around making sure no one was near the beach. We saw no one coming our way as we stood waiting for the old toad.

But we were wrong once again.

_Someone had spotted the two standing at the dock holding hands waiting for Kapa'n on her way back home from a late night walk; it was Vesta, a sheep and another animal that was great with gossip…_

"….Tom Nook AND good ole' Sable…." The kappa pouted.

"How is this important fer that city trip you asked me about?" He pointed at us.

"Here are your 10,000 bells…." Tom handed a bag of bells over to Kapa'n. The kappa looked at the bag then looked over at me and smiled.

"This is somethin' ter tells… Sable Able and Tom Nook are headin off to tha city together!"

"Tom! I'm telling you this was a big mistake. He is going to open his mouth to someone and the word will get out…" I hissed toward the tall business raccoon beside me.

"This is very confidential; we are asking you to keep your mouth shut." Tom Nook looked at Kapa'n.

"You two love clams, I can't just let some thin like these go unnoticed, aye?" The old sailor kappa chuckled.

Tom grabbed at Kapa'n's brown collar.

"Listen to me! I'll give you an extra 10,000 bell no more! Just keep your mouth shut about us leaving you hear me!"

"Tom let him go…" I whisper grabbing his arm away from the old kappa.

"I hear yah Nook, you're not the fella I used ta know…" Kapa'n rubbed his neck and took the 20,000 bells into his wallet.

"I hear that occasionally…" He grumbled and helped me into the wobbling boat. My freckled cheeks turned pink as I hear him say this. Everyone I know including me had told this either to his face or behind his back, he had changed. But I can feel the Tom I used to know coming back. I could feel it has he still kept holding my hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone I'm back with another chapter of Another Chance, thank you again for reviewing. I actually love getting them :D

So without anymore discussion carry on with my fanfiction of Tom and Sable.

* * *

Ed has raced off toward Goldie's house. He kept banging on her door hurriedly.

When the young gold dog opened the door he started to hastily explain.

"I saw them together! Sneaking out of the Tailor Shop they were!" Ed with his windswept hair was brushed out his eye this time and his blue fur seemed to tingle with what he saw earlier.

"Who are you talking about? And why are you outside at this hour Ed?" Goldie asked rubbing her right eye from sleep.

"I was taking a night jog, and I saw Sable Able and Tom Nook sneaking out of the Tailor shop, Goldie!"

The young dog looked at the horse bewildered.

"No way…"

"WAY!" He stated his head moving up and down.

Tom shook me awake as we made it to the port of the City.

"We're in the City Sable…" He whispered trying to wake me up. My eye's fluttered open and I turn to see the dock. There were many ships and boats resting on the water. Streetlamps were lit brightly. My eyes moved over to Tom Nook, his dark mask blending with his onyx eyes. My freckled cheeks blushed as he helped me onto the dock.

"Thank you Kapa'n. And please…Tell no one we are here…" He glared at the old kappa.

Who mumbled under his breath about something and oared his way off back to the small town.

Tom Nook grabbed my hand and led me into the middle of the city where the water fountain could be seen. The city, it made my hair tingle and my head hurt. Labelle lived in the city didn't she? I hope I don't see her here. Actually would she even be up at this hour? Of course she wouldn't I should seriously not bring her up in my head like that again.

"What are we going to be telling this Redd? Or did we come without even making a real plan?" I asked him letting go of his warm hand even though my heart hurt as I let it fall to his side.

His face turned slightly pink out of embarrassment, he tugged to fix his suit and looked at his golden wrist watch which my eyes widen when I noticed it.

"Well I thought you could help me, the only problem is…I don't know what I'm to do…"

My draw dropped from his answer. I looked up at Tom Nook; his onyx eye's seemed worried behind his dark mask. His cheeks seemed flushed from his own answering. I also noticed he seemed to not have slept for days wondering over this problem.

"Well make it fast. Where is his shop located?" I asked looking around the deserted city; everyone seemed to have gone home or went to bed somewhere.

"This way, come along…" He reached for my hand and as if by habit he squeezed and pulled me along for me to follow him. We round our way left down an Alley way. I gulped as so did Tom as we stood in front of a very metal door.

"This seems easy enough…" I whisper to him.

Tom only nodded to my comment and placed his knuckle on the door.

He hit the door with three knocks and waited for a response. We heard shuffling from the other side and whispering.

"We're closed! If you're a cousin of mine, sorry but I'm not open at this hour….Who even knocks at this hour anyway!?" A sly tone echoed outside the Alley.

I jumped as I heard this charming voice. Is this the Redd that was rumored to be a crazy Fox and sleazy business man? I tug at my pink plaid apron wondering over this thought as Tom Nook answered the voice back.

"It's Tom Nook, Redd, I've come like you have asked…"

A shutter from the door's entrance opened, and two hazel eye's full of intelligence looked at Tom's onyx ones. He then looked down and must have noticed me.

"What's with the pretty hedgehog, Tommy?" The charming voice echoed out once more.

My freckled cheeks turned bright red this time as he described me. I did not feel that I was such a person to be called pretty. And no one has ever called Tom Nook Tommy, not even when we were in high school.

"Just let us in Redd…." Tom stated in annoyance of the nick-name.

"No one followed you two right?" Redd then shifted his hazel eyes around the Alley.

"Not that we know of…"

"Hurry, come in…Come in…" He muttered and opened to door just a crack so we could squeeze in.

Though we were all wrong, there was one person watching from the distance of the Alley way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I've been getting some reviews about if Sable and Redd will get together... They won't, I wanted Redd to seem like a charming and sleazy guy. I guess I went a little to far hmmm? Don't worry this is after all a Tom and Sable fanfiction and I love this couple to death.**

**Btw, I think I got the name of Gracie's store wrong, I'm really sorry about that.**

**So here you have all been waiting for:**

**Chapter Six!**

* * *

Though we were all wrong, there was one person watching from the distance of the Alley way.

A very tall porcupine that looked similar to Sable and Mable watched with horror, she had just locked the Gracie Grace store and noticed a couple standing at a fountain whispering of Crazy Redd. That couple was none other than her sister Sable and a tall raccoon with the name of Tom Nook as she was Lable or now of course Labelle. She watched the two whispers with Redd from behind the metal door. The lady hedgehog seemed shocked from seeing her sister and followed as they walked in. She stood listening behind the dense door.

Mable looked over at the animals talking in hush whispers as she walked her way into the post office.

"I saw them both leave on a boat together, quite romantic, but they seemed to have wanted to keep it a secret, with the way Nook seemed to talk with Kapa'n…." Vesta stated as she chatted with Phyllis in hushed tones.

Mable walked in quit worried. Why was Vesta gossiping about Tom Nook?

"What about Tom Nook?" Mable asked walking forward.

Both of the animals were silent you could only hear the Mayor's loud snoring. They looked at each other then back at the young blue porcupine.

"You may not like this…But Vesta just saw, Tom Nook and your sister, Sable, buying off Kapa'n so they could go to the City on a boat…Actually I'm wondering now if they're having a secret relationship…" Phyllis stated to Mable.

The door chimed and Pelly walked hotly over to the counter.

"Have you heard?! Tom Nook and Sable Able sneaked out of the Tailor Shop together;in the middle of the night I might add! I just got the call from Bob the cat who heard from Goldie, who Goldie heard from Ed!" Pelly seemed blustered over the thought and then turned to Mable.

"Do you know that everyone is hearing this about your sister?!" Pelly's pink feather's ruffled.

Mable looked shocked. Her sister ran off with Tom Nook on a boat and there heading to the city?! The City? Tom Nook?! There is no way her sister Sable would do such a thing!

Then Phyllis smirked and leaned over the counter.

"That's not all we've heard, sis!" And whispered the rest of the juicy story to Pelly; as Mable stood silent, the blue envelopes that were held in her hand were falling to the ground.

A tall fox stood tall with a dark apron wrapped around his waist and a everyday clothes on, his orange vibrant fur shined and his mouth turned into a sly smile. He spoke with his smiling voice once more.

"Welcome to my humble shop where my prices are CRAZY! So crazy I'm Crazy enough to give them away so cheap!" His smile then became wicked. My spine tingled, this didn't seem very right for him to say.

"As in CHEAP you mean as cheap as YOU can get it, which would be over 15,000 bells that in my store would only cost about 6,000 bells?" Tom glared at the misgiving fox.

"Well, we all have different business techniques Tommy…" The fox then sat down in a metal chair and placed his hand to two chairs that were sitting out.

"I'm glad I placed out more chairs, I didn't know you were going to invite such a guest, Tommy…"

"Don't call me that Redd..." He stated his mouth curling in disgust.

I sat down in the cold metal seat; a slight shiver went up and down my spine as Tom sat beside me. He had grabbed my hand from my lap and held it. I turn to face him. His dark mask showing his eyes, scared from what was about to happen. He cheeks seemed flush from his conversation. I squeezed Tom's hand back in reassurance that he could do this; for saving his business from Redd.

"Now I believe, I should have the paperwork's now…" Redd stated smiling evilly.

"I don't have them with me…" He looked at Redd.

The fox looked at our hand holding and smirked.

"You only brought her along so you could be strong hmmm Nook? Is this the same young lady who made you grief long ago when you came to work with me? Is this the one you worried over so long ago? I'm happy you could be with one another once again…" His mouth soon then curled with disgust.

"To bad it isn't going to last…" The sly fox snapped his fingers and burly looking dark figures came from the shadows.

My eyes widened in fear. Tom still had not let go of my hand as these large looking animals stepped from the darkness and into the lamp lights in the small store. I looked up at Tom Nook, had I really brought him grief those years ago? Tom Nook did you really love me? Even more than your own money, is that even possible?

"Now I could make an exception….But Tommy Nook you have made me very angry. You've have broken a deal with me…"

"Your deal was a scam! He knew nothing of what you bargained for!" I yelled at the fox before me. My eye's glaring and my cheeks flushed.

"Tom should have known that's who I am…" Redd muttered with a sly fox smile.

* * *

**Thank you. Please review again. I hope this story is coming along smoothly, I'm atually getting quit bored of this fanfition. But I promise, I'll finish it shortly**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here I am! I'm going to be uploading them all up now. I hope everyone is loving my story. I appreciate the reviews!**

**I'm so happy eveyone is loving Nook and Sable! :D**

**Btw I do not own Animal Crossing. Which everyone should know that....**

* * *

Labelle's eyes widen. What have her sister and Tom Nook gotten themselves into and what was the deal that Redd and Nook made? They were being kidnapped. What was Labelle to do? She grabbed her cell phone from her business skirt pocket and dialed the only number she had actually memorized. The Able Sister's Tailor Shop.

"Come on….Please Mable pick up the phone!" The phone kept ringing. No one answered.

"Mable you should be home right now sleeping! Why are you outside somewhere? You are going to be hearing from me, Mable Able!" The dark blue porcupine hissed into her phone as the phone made a beeping sound. She had to contact someone. They needed her help in there! She looked through her contact info, a contact she forgot that she had added. The small town's town hall's phone number… Would there be someone there at this hour? She dialed it anyways. After a couple of rings someone had picked up.

"Hello this is Pelly, how may I be of service?" A bright and cheerful voice echoed into her phone.

"This is someone from the City! There are two people from your town being held for kidnap! I repeat Tom Nook and Sable Able are being held kidnapped by Crazy Redd! My name is Labelle; if Mable is nearby she will know who this is so please contact the police in your town immediately!"

The fox looked over me and whispered me a question.

"Are you sure you told know one you were here?"

I nod my head. My heart beating fast as he bended over and placed his orange hand on my face.

"So... yes people do know you're here or, yes you're sure no one knows you're here?!" Redd asked his index finger sliding down my freckled cheek.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tom yelled as a purple rhino was tying him up in the metal chair beside me.

My cheeks heated up. How were I and Tom going to get out of this mess? Why didn't Tom come with a plan? I looked over at the raccoon, his masked face seemed frighten at what was happening. My heart thumped faster. The large animal, that was the purple rhino walked over to me with rope in his hands.

My own thoughts exactly, he was going to tie me up now. If only I stayed home, I could be sewing a design up right now. But no! I ran off with Tom Nook and look at the mess before us.

The rough rope was tied tightly around my wrist. I could feel the material rubbing into my skin. I grimaced and tried to move in a more comfortable position, there was hardly none.

"Now…Tommy I have to do the work all on my own now…" Redd pouted from his own chair as the two large rhinos stood on each side of me and Tom.

Redd had a shiny red phone in front of him he threw the cell back in forth in his hands playfully. A sly smile appeared on his face.

"After we dispose of the rat outside of course…" he smile turned into a snarl.

He nodded at the blue rhino that was on Tom's side. There was someone outside all this time? Who could it possibly be? I hope they called for help and ran. That would be the smart decision for them to do. The blue rhino walked slowly to the door.

"Hurry up you idiot! What if the rat get's away!" Redd screeched at the animal.

Labelle heard the conversation that was going on inside the door. How did Crazy Redd know I was outside? She started panicking and stood to run but remembered she was wearing heels.

"Great fashion couldn't have gotten any worse right now…" She muttered and right before she took them off, the door opened and there appeared in front of her was a very large blue Rhino. He snatched Labelle up and threw her inside.

* * *

**I know. I know. I ended this one short as well.**

**And yes, I think Redd was harrasing Sable.I did Crazy Redd's personality okay right? It wasn't to bad?**

**Next up Chapter Eight.**


	8. Chapter 8

** Well here is Chapter Eight. I think I got a little lazy on my writing. I have exams coming up, so I'm trying to get this story out of the way.**

**Though I do hope everyone is enjoying it. Well as you know, I do not own Animal Crossing. Carry on.**

* * *

Mable who had just heard of the kidnapping news from Pelly was becoming very mad.

"I knew Tom Nook was not a raccoon to be acquainted with! See what he did? He gone out and got Sable kidnapped! Labelle could be next for all I know!" she turned her way back to Pelly and Phyllis.

"What are you two birds standing there for? Get Copper and Booker here now! My sister has been kidnapped!"

Her yelling had caused Mayor Tortimer to wake up.

"What? What's going on?! My sister's been kidnapped?!" He jumped from his office chair; papers that were sitting on his desk crashed into the floor.

"The old coots woke up now…" Phyllis muttered and shoved her young sister over to the turtle ,as she grabbed the phone.

"T-Tortimer, there is nothing to get worked up about..." Pelly tried reassuring him.

"MY SISTER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED PELLIN!" He then held up his cane with rage and fire in his eyes pointing his cane at Pelly.

"Y-You don't have a sister…and my name is Pelly, not P-Pellin…" She had her hands raised as the cane was pointed at her.

"….Yes, you idiot! Sable Able and Tom Nook has been kidnapped…DON'T THINK ABOUT ANYTHING GET YOUR STUPID SELF AND COPPER OVER AT THE TOWN HALL NOW!" The purple pelican slammed on the receiver and started fuming off at the mouth.

"Stupid dog..." is all you could hear; the rest wasn't great for young ears.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T HAVE A SISTER, PELLIN? ARE YOU GIVING UP ON HER?!" Tortimer was going on with a rage and Pelly seemed too scared to reply to the old tortoise.

Mable started tearing up. Her sister was being kidnapped and their mayor was going berserk. If only Copper and Booker could be here sooner to save her sister. Forget about that ungrateful raccoon he could go to prison with Redd for all she cared.

* * *

**I love Tortimer, I always thought of him being old and senile...**

**Well how was this? I know...No Sable or Tom Nook.**

**Well next up Chapter nine. Which I should get to work on.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hey, I'm back with chapter nine. I like them short and simple (the little parts I give to you) but I have been asked to make them longer. I'll try when I upload Chapter 10 okay? Thank you for staying with this story!**

* * *

I gasp as my sister was thrown right before my eyes into Redd's shop.

"Labelle?" I yell out to the hedgehog that lay on the ground before Tom's and My feet.

"…Sable!" She gets up as Redd grabs her by the arm. I grimace as I see my sister being touched by him.

"Hmmm... so this hedgehog is acquainted with Tom's... neh?" He smirked and pushed Labelle into his own metal chair.

"I've seen you around the City…How do you know 'Sable'? Hmm?" Redd looked back at me then straight at my sister. I turned to Tom, my eye's pleading for him to do something. I noticed our hands had let go as they were tied around our backs. My own left hand was cold now. His masked face was hidden from my own. My heart seemed to have stop beating for that moment. Tom Nook seemed so broken. Broken; like the first time I seen him come home from the city. He had lost so much and had to start over again, though that wasn't the truth, he had dirty money in his wallet when he got back. Now Tom seemed to have lost everything and this time the truth…Or was I wrong? He was losing his business, his dream and his money. But this time he had one thing. He had me. And he thinks he'll lose that too, since my sister got into this mess of his. Oh; how Tom was wrong. I was falling back in love with him. There was no way I could turn back now or turn away from him. I was going to protect Tom.

"We're Frie…" Labelle was about to speak a lie just to keep me apart from her once again.

I breath in and let it out.

"She's my sister…" I muttered to the fox before us.

"How come she was about to say friends?" He smirked and turned toward Labelle whose face had turned pale.

"…..Who knows…But our relationship with each other doesn't matter to you… What matters is Tom's business, correct?" I glared at him.

Redd's eye's sparkled.

"What of course, I'm very sorry for going into a touchy situation…"

"I forgive you; please go on with these 'master plans' of yours to achieve Tom's business?" I asked, my heart beating, I'm only doing this for Tom.

"Ah yes, back to my wonderful tale. You see when everyone finds out he had started his business with Dirty money; no one will buy from his store. He would of course go bankrupt and give me his store! I'll bring it back to shape, you see? But now in this case, I have to change up the plan a little now. He'll just go missing, with you along with him. What would the little animals think? Tom Nook just ran off with the women he loved. The dream he really wanted to fulfill. They sell his store, I buy the store and I live HAPPILY EVER AFTER in a pile of bells! See? Everything falls in rather nicely, Don't you think?" He smiled brightly at his own plan his eyes sparkling with pleasure.

My sister had laughed from his idea. His face scrunched up in annoyance and turned to face her.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You think you're so smart Crazy Redd. But you forgot to do one more thing…"

Redd looks at Tom and I and then faces her again.

"What are you talking about? My plan is brilliant!" he raises his tone.

I watch as Labelle pulls off a smile that states 'I know somehitng you'd die to know.'

"You forgot to ask…'Does anyone know you're here?'" And then she pulls out her phone and waves it in the air.

My eyes widen. I turned to Tom he seemed to have been paying attention this time and looked surprised himself from my sister's actions.

Redd started boiling with rage. He turned to the rhinos. That's when Labelle seemed to have stopped smiling and dropped her phone, making the cell crack from the fall.

"Take these three to the docks." His face was not showing his charming characteristics anymore.

The three of us faced each other worried of what was about to happen.

"Now you idiots take them to the docks, drown them, poor cement on them and throw them in, do whatever it takes to get them sinking to the bottom of the harbor!"

* * *

**So, How was this? Yes, it was short. But I promise chapter ten will be longer for all my readers. Btw, why do villians always reveal their master plans?!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, should I actually make an epilogue? I've been told I should once I'm done with this. But once I'm done I'll think about, and since summer is on its away (this is my last month of school) I'll have more time to write. So yes an epilogue is on my mind but of course it's the readers decision. **

* * *

Booker and Copper arrived in time at the Town Hall. Copper grabbed a hold of Mayor Tortimer's shoulders and calmed the old turtle down. The Mayor went into another deep sleep understanding the situation was under control. Booker stood there with a notepad in hand just looking around at what to do, his hands trembling with the pen and notepad.

Mable couldn't stop crying as officer Copper asked for a few questions of what was going on.

"Didn't Booker tell you what was happening?! Sable and Tom Nook are kidnapped! Don't ask questions! Get to the CITY!" Pellyyelled standing next to her sister Phyllis; everyone was beganning to tense up.

Phyllis though as tough as she was; put a hand on her young sister's shoulder and whisped into Pelly's ear.

"Calm down Pelly…" the purple Pelican whispered.

Pelly stomped her foor in frustration.

"If it was you who got kidnapped I wouldn't be standing here! I'd be out there chasing down the kidnapper and beating the stuffing out of him!" Pelly yelled at her oldest sister her feathers began to ruffle.

"…Nah he'd bring me back. I'd be too much for him to handle…So there wouldn't even be a reason to chase him down…He'd just look like a total idiot for grabbing the wrong sister…" muttered Phyllis and turned away as a small tear rolled down her cheek. Sometimes Pelly was just too sweet.

They heard the Town Hall's door shut loudly. They all looked up to notice that Mable was missing.

"Now look, you gave Mable a dangerous idea!" Phyllis yelled comeing back to her senses.

Officer Copper and Booker hurriedly ran to the door.

"We should go and stop her! I think…." Booker muttered his options to himself and stopped hesitating at the door.

"You're correct Booker! Let's go get her!" Copper nodded to his partner.

"So I'm right…I think…"

They both scurried out of the town hall

Phyllis turned to her sister and mumbled.

"How did Booker even pass the police academy?"

The two Rhinos made us walk to the water with our hands tied behind our backs. I turned to Tom. It was too dark to his see his dark eyes. I didn't even want to face my sister, Labelle. We haven't talked to each other in so long; the silence didn't matter to us we just accepted it. We would never be the sisters that we once were. Or were we even sisters to begin with? I always chose Mable over her and she always chose Mable over me. Except that one day a long time only thing we have in common is designing clothes and our little sister Mable.

I turned to Tom. We had nothing in common and yet I fell in love with him even when he was breaking apart. I slowed my pace and walked beside Tom. The raccoon looked up at me with his grieving face.

. It pained me to see him this way. He was losing everything, his business and his life. Now Mable was going to be all alone without any of her sisters she would have to take care of the Tailor Shop alone. Could she even do it all the work on her own? Mable, I'm so sorry I escaped and didn't tell you, I'm sorry I ran off with Tom Nook even when he needed me. But you will never hear these words will you? You will never receive an apology from me. I'll be long gone sinking to the bottom of the harbor. I will never get to sew again. As these thoughts formed, my heart began to break.

The rhinos told us to stop. We were standing on the dock looking at the black water below us. My sister was on one side and Tom Nook on my other.

"Any last words from you three?" a rough southern accent came from one of the rhinos it was too dark to tell which one though.

Tom began to speak his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry for everything Sable from the past and to now. I'm sorry……" He whispered and looked on into the water waiting for himself to be pushed in.

My slightly breaking heart slowly began to beat.

"I guess help isn't coming. It's too late now…" Labelle whispered into the darkness.

Then my heart, giving it's last beatings began to rapidly beat into and ongoing rhythm.

The two rhinos waited for my last words.

I didn't know what to say, I had too much to say. I still had a dream, didn't I? A goal I wanted to achieve in my life? My sister Mable must be worried and scared without me. My sewing machine will never be used again. It would develop cobwebs and dust in an abandon storage basement. Tom Nook's store would be torn down and rebuilt as some sleazy scandal! My sister Labelle would never really achieve her dream she had cut and thrown her heart out for! Redd can't win this round. He can't ruin people's lives. He can't have that happy ending. He belongs behind bars for being a sleazy kidnapping business man! I can't let this happen! I can't let this go on! But what am I to do? I closed my eyes.

The two rhinos were waiting patiently. The rope burned into my wrist as I tried to move my hands around. My heart was beating so fast it couldn't stop to take a rest. My quills began to stand on in. The wind began to pick up. Oh I should have listened to myself when I told Mable to get a jacket. I was right, it was cold tonight. Or was it morning? I didn't even know.

"Is that it? No one wants to say anything more?" Another rough southern accent rhino asked us.

"wait…" I whisper but it was too late one of them placed a hand on my shoulder. Soon I could hear police sirens coming this way. All five of us turned to face the approaching cars. The two rhino's who were the idiots that they were didn't even finish their job of pushing us in. Instead they ran for it.

Tom Nook then spoke softly, his head bowing.

"Sable…" My name rolled off his tongue.

My freckled cheeks heated up as I heard his voice calling my name.

"HELP CAME!" Labelle screaming bursting with joy.

Officer Copper rushed to the scene of the crime grabbing the two rhinos before their escape.

"You two are under arrest whatever you say will be hold against you in the court of law!" Copper barked with authority unknown to us all. He and another City police dog handcuffed and threw the two into the backseat of the squad car. Booker came hurriedly over to us.

"Miss. Sable and Mr. Tom Nook we are here to save you! I think…Maybe…" He mumbled after his last comment. I was sure he wasn't hearing his own words. Booker should know if he is here to rescue us he is a police officer!

"You dimwitted Police dog! You ARE here to save us!" Labelle yelled at the bulldog.

"Please Booker, untie our hands…" Tom Nook muttered to the confused police officer.

Before he could untie any of our hands, Tom Nook was tackled and thrown into the water.

"TOM!" I scream as he splashed into the harbor. Labelle had turned to the tackler, our little sister who seemed to have tears running from her eyes.

"Why did you push Tom Nook into the water? His hands are still tied he can drown!" Lable glared at our sister.

My eyes didn't leave the water waiting for Tom's head to pop back up; but deep down I knew, he may not even come up.

"TOM NOOK DOESN'T DISERVE TO LIVE! That mongrel, kidnapping Sable from home getting you two, my own sisters, kidnapped as well! The raccoon diserves to be behind bars too!" She raged on with every little thing she hated about Tom Nook.

His head didn't come back up. The rope became loose from its wear on my wrists as the rough material fell to the ground. My two sisters and Booker blurred from my mind as I dived into the water after Tom Nook. My heart racing as I hit the cold water. I held my breath looking around for Tom. I could see him from a distance falling to the darkness below. I swam toward him and began pulling him up to the water's surface. My heart and thoughts only of him, only of the raccoon I loved. Hoping Tom Nook would be okay and telling myself over and over in my head everything was going to come out just fine. I reached the surface gasping for air. I looked up; Lable had her hands out waiting for me to come up to the surface.

A worried look appeared from her face. I had Tom in my arms he was still out cold, but I could feel his pulse beating for another chance. Booker and Copper came over and helped Tom Nook out of the harbor as Lable and Mable pulled me from the water. Water was dripping.

"You smell like fish…" Lable muttered. Mable threw a small blanket over me.

I turned to face Mable my little sister who had pushed Tom Nook into the water.

"I'm sorry Mable…I'm sorry I ran off without telling…" I bowed my head in shame.

"…I'm sorry for not excepting it and pushing Tom Nook into the water…" She mumbled to me. Mable looked at me her lip quivered. She wanted to hug me I know, but I smelled like fish and I was wet.

We turn to hear Tom coughing and splurging up the water. He looked around at the people before him.

His eyes stopped onto me and noticed I was also the one that was wet. Tom's eyes had widened. He got up when people kept telling him he should lye back down. He wouldn't even listen to the officer's commands. My freckled cheeks became warm. He was now standing over me.

"We're both wet…" Tom stated as if that wasn't the obvious.

"And we both smell like fish…" I laughed a little.

Then what shocked me was that he leaned down and kissed me. A jolt went rhough my body. This kissed was nothing I have ever tasted and felt before. Even in this predicament. Then we broke apart.

"Thank you Sable for everything. For trying to stop me for coming to the city where I wound up penniless. For not giving up on me like my other friends had. For coming to help me and for saving my life…"

He then squeezed me into a bear hug and lifting me off of my feet.

"I love you Sable."

Those words were enough to last a life time for me. This was my dream. It was to be happy with someone I loved. And that someone was Tom Nook the very person who had sat in his grandfather's shop counting the bells in the cash register and leaning over the counter asking me how my father's tailor shop was doing. And we would talk of our future and the dreams we wanted to have. This was my dream. To have another chance with Tom Nook.

* * *

**Well, this ended nicely. And if any questions. Redd did get caught as well dont worry, he'll pay his time. So the kiss was okay right? Even if they smelled fishy? I didn't want to add something that mose people might not like. So I don't know. But I enjoyed this, even if I sped it up some. If you noticed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is, I hope everyone enjoys this last part of Tom and Sable's life. **

* * *

Two years later, after that incident with Crazy Redd, I looked out the window of the shop. There were red velvet curtains draping the windowsill. Clothes were on display. It was too much for my taste, but my sister Labelle said it would attract more customers for Tom Nook and my store. That's right. Our store, we combined them. I look down at my ring finger, a beautiful diamond ring with a silver band. Tom had proposed to me last year and soon after we married in the spring. I turn my head toward Tom who was taking care of our customers. His dark eyes, with a glint of happiness, his eye's catches my own. My freckled cheeks still blush like a school girl as we smile together. I was now Sable Able Nook. I love the name. The Nookington department store bell ringed, as my blue porcupine sister, Mable came walking in. Mable had not fully agreed to mine and Tom Nooks marriage, but of course she accepted it.

"Hello, Sable! Is everything going well? Nook hasn't done anything he wouldn't dare do without my permission right?" Mable then glared over at Tom Nook, who noticed my young sister had come walking into our store. He was fumbling over his packing the groceries for a pink fox. I sigh and place my hands on my black sewing machine once again.

"No need to worry Mable. Tom hasn't done anything…" Not with you peeking into our window and walking into our store every fifteen minutes. I'm surprised we were able to even have a honeymoon. I never knew my little sister was so protective of me. Labelle took it quite well though. Our relationship as sisters hasn't effect much since the Crazy Redd incident, but at least we can talk to each other face to face now. I smile thinking that it is true, dreams can come true, but you must take your own steps first though. Tom came walking over to me, he let one of his nephews; Timmy take over for awhile.

"Hello, Mable! Hello Sable, dear…" Tom bended down, my heart still beat even after two years being with him, and kissed me on the cheek. Yes, my life was better now. Everything was better. I turned back to the window, while my little sister Mable was chewing out my husband for something or another. Out of the corner of my eye, I had seen a flash of red shiny fur behind the trees. For a quick second, I had thought it was Crazy Redd, but of course he was still paying his time. Would he already be out? I decided to think that is was just a red animal taking a passing stroll. There was no reason to think of Crazy Redd he was gone from Tom and my life, just a memory that had brought us together. Of course, if I ever meet that crazy fox, I might just need to thank him, even though he had caused so much harm for my family, he had brought us together and that is all that matters to me now.

* * *

**Yes, this is short, but I had nothing else to go by, maybe I should have did a story on Sable and Nook getting married, instead of a two year short clip of how their life was going. But who knows? Here is the end of my fan fiction of Tom Nook and Sable Able.**


End file.
